La voz del Mar
by Degel DKG
Summary: Cuando alguien que amas es súbitamente arrebatado tienes que tomar decisiones. Te quedas sumergido en la desesperación, impotencia y ansiedad o buscas incansablemente la manera que se te sea devuelto, no importando los medios para conseguirlo. [NejiTen] U/A
1. Oleaje Mitológico

Los personajes de Naruto, son pertenecientes a Masahi Kishimoto. En esta historia son utilizados por satisfacción personal. **Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

* * *

 _ **..::LA VOZ DEL MAR::..**_

 _Capítulo 1: Oleaje mitológico._

 _..._

 _..._

Mar Sulu, Filipinas, 2005.

— Neji, justamente a tus tres, está el arrecife más mítico del mundo, único en su especie, tanto por su profundidad, cómo su regeneración inigualable —Se escuchaba a través del radiotransmisor acuático una alegre voz femenina —. Bienvenido a esta gran misión, _Aquaman_.

—Sí, ya lo había visto desde que nos sumergimos, Tenten — Respondió burbujeando de su traje la voz masculina de su compañero buzo colocado a su izquierda, mientras se dirigían a las profundidades marinas para poder llegar al arrecife. Ambas respiraciones se escuchaban por la radio.

— _Los estaré monitoreando desde aquí, chicos. Recuerden tener su radar, cámara y micrófonos encendidos_ —Se escuchó la emocionada voz de mando del capitán en turno en todo el radio comunicador de buzos y tripulación del yate.

— Entendido —Contestaron los dos buzos al unisonó, mientras se iban acercando a la flora y fauna marítima. Tenten señaló desde lo profundo del mar para dirigirse al arrecife que los esperaba.

Muy pocos biólogos marinos tenían la oportunidad de visitar, de explorar y de recoger muestras de aquel paraíso marítimo, ya que se les brindaba el permiso con el único fin de investigar su regeneración acelerada y trasladar ese conocimiento a los arrecifes desahuciados o muertos, con el objetivo de reavivar la vida marina. El arrecife del Mar Sulu, se podría restaurar un ochenta por ciento el daño en un lapso de dos años. El descubrimiento de ese arrecife y su valor eran incalculables y muchas empresas, gente con poder y dinero lo quería para enriquecerse ilícitamente con ello. Ese arrecife era la esperanza de lo ya destruido, aparte de tener una fuente rica en petróleo en sus profundidades. Por el cual estaba protegido por el gobierno Filipino y demás organizaciones y asociaciones internacionales.

Los biólogos marinos, a cargo del proyecto de investigación sobre los secretos de la eterna juventud en la vida marina, eran los que podían sumergirse para la obtención de las invaluables muestras.

Llegaron a su destino embelesados al ver tan magnífico espécimen. Era más bello de lo que sugerían las fotos. Sus colores y formas eran más brillantes y contorneados. Parecía hecho por la mismísima mano del Dios Poseidón, para demostrar su poderío en el océano. Era un paraíso acuático, lleno de color y vida. El cielo le podía envidiar el reinado al Dios del Mar.

Fueron recorriendo lentamente la superficie del arrecife, alborotando a centenas de floreciente flora y fauna de diferentes especies que huían de lo desconocido, de la mano humana para su perseverancia en el mar.

Las tonalidades del arrecife eran verdes, cafés y rojas mayormente en sus diferentes tonalidades, junto a la flora y fauna que hacían un festival de la vida marítima.

Algunos aventureros nadadores, que se acostumbraron rápidamente a las extrañas criaturas color sombrío, se acercaban curiosos rodeando su cuerpo y rozándolos con sus aletas constantemente para examinarlas. Otros se pegaban para limpiar su traje de las pocas impurezas del mar. Algunos más se colocaban en posición defensiva esperando el primer ataque para sobrevivir. Los más tímidos y pequeños se refugiaban en las porosidades de la roca y unos cuantos huían despavoridos.

Se vieron ambos biólogos, extasiados por la beldad de tan magnífico espectáculo. Uno de ellos logró visualizar un segmento falto de vitalidad y color, señaló la parte sin vida, donde reinaba el gris oscuro. Se dirigieron donde sugería destrucción, para examinar el ecosistema y tomar muestras, evidencias del antes y después del arrecife. A las muestras las estudiarían para tratar de replicar sus células en arrecifes muertos y que pudiesen darles vida una vez más. Mientras más se acercaban a la parte desolada, los peces se alejaban de ellos, pareciera ser que, para los nadadores era un mortal tabú ir en aquella dirección.

Empezaron a explorar con una especie de temor al ver la bruma que se creaba por falta de moviento y muerte alrededor.

— Si hiciéramos una comparación, esta parte sería la entrada del inframundo oceánico —Comentó la chica con algo de susceptibilidad en sus palabras. —. Tengamos cuidado.

Estaba desolado, con aires de destrucción y devastación, con la nostalgia de que un paraíso había sido invadido y saqueado de sus riquezas y bellezas, convirtiéndose así en un cementerio de almas y fósiles pudriéndose, dando la evidencia que el ser humano es un demonio que crea infiernos.

— Así que, aquí fue la masacre hace algunos meses… —Empezó a examinar más de cerca la mortal evidencia de la existencia que, sugería fuego incandescente y explosiones—… donde una bomba de prácticas perteneciente a EUA cayó al mar y alcanzó este arrecife, ¿Verdad, Neji?

— Sí — Empezó a explorar más en la dirección que había señalado, suspirando al ver toda la destrucción causada. —, eso decían las investigaciones. El misil se había desviado. Pero creo que lo querían destruir a propósito para obtención de petróleo. Aquí existe un yacimiento sin precedentes — Suspiró una vez más devastado por tan caóticas muertes marinas, solo por el hecho de estúpidos intereses políticos y financieros. Ni siquiera juntando todo lo que podían ganar en poder y monetariamente iba ser suficiente para la recuperación del ecosistema. ¡Era imperdonable! Y su compañera tenía razón, era la entrada el infierno o el valle de la muerte.

Sin embargo la naturaleza era sabia y benévola. En la parte inferior del arrecife muerto, había una especie de estalactitas y estalagmitas. Las impresionantes estructuras eran más parecidas a una fortaleza. Salvaguardando al ave fénix del mar, que resurgía en múltiples colores escondidas entre los filosos y mortales picos, en un difícil acceso empezaban a crecer pequeños grupos de algas y corales. En el inframundo marino, empezaba a crecer un Edén.

— Tomaremos muestras de este lado, donde la regeneración está más avanzada. — Nado hacia las primeras estalagmitas, sus picos mortales de dirigían hacia las profundidades.

La empezó a seguir, sin embargo un color rojizo del lado opuesto donde empezaba a nadar llamó la atención del masculino —De acuerdo, Tenten —Empezó a nadar en dirección contraria. — Iré en aquella dirección, al parecer vi algo interesante. No te separes tanto.

— Tranquilo, _Aquaman._ Se cuidarme sola.

La bióloga llego en unos minutos donde iniciaron a renacer las cenizas, empezó a buscar las formas de vida más desarrolladas para recolectar muestras y evidencias en diferentes puntos.

— ¿Y bien, Aquaman? ¿Qué es? — Cuestionó curiosa mientras empezaba a sacar su material de muestreo.

— Recién estoy llegando. Se mueve… — Rompió con la mano un pedazo de coral muerto y un pez color rojo salió lentamente de su agónica cárcel. Al parecer llevaba ahí bastante tiempo atorado en el coral. —… era un pez, se ve moribundo —Saco de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco y lo abrió. Vació sobre el mar alimento creado por él. El pez empezó a comer vorazmente el alimento, confirmando las sospechas de Neji. —. Al parecer el alimento que le di le hizo bien, se ve más animado — El pez al recuperar su vitalidad, supo que Neji, le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vida. Nado hasta quedar frente a él y empezó a regocijarse y a rodarlo, por lo menos eso fue su percepción. Después del espectáculo viviente se marchó hacia una nueva vida.

— Así se hace, Aquaman — Lo felicitó irónicamente. Ella siempre lo apodaba por personajes mitológicos o que tuvieran que ver con el reinado del mar. Neji era un genio en la Biología Marina, también era veterinario y tenía una maestría en biología molecular, estas investigaciones a su vez, le permitieron una tesis y averiguaciones para el Doctorado en fisiología y genética en especies marinas. Inició creando a través de la investigación alimentos, suplementos y medicinas para los animales del mar. Era uno de los biólogos más reconocidos a nivel mundial por la gama de sus investigaciones. Su vida era el mar. —. Poseidón, creo que me amarías más si yo fuera una sirena…

— No digas tonterías, Tenten.

Empezó a reír burlándose de la incoherente idea que se le cruzó — Imagínate, si fuera una sirena, de seguro ya nos hubiéramos casado.

— No empieces —Dijo cortante a su compañera.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad — Empezó a carcajearse al saber que provocaba incomodidad en las burlas. — Si existieran las sirenas ¿Por dónde se reproducirían? —Empezó a rascar la roca con una especie be bisturí. Cuando tenía suficiente contenido lo guardaba en un muestrario designado.

— Tenten ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— No lo sé, pero no me imagino metiendo tu masculinidad en una cola de pescado — Se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo —. Sería una especie de zoofilia…

— A veces tienes una mente enferma.

— ¿Enferma? Mi mente es extraordinaria, Hyuga. Esta cabecita con dos maestrías te da para tus ideas. — No escuchó respuesta alguna de su receptor. — ¿Aquaman?

—Shh… algo se acerca a mí, no logro saber que es. Nada extraño…

—De seguro es otro pez — Lo dijo susurrando, para evitar que la onda de sonido no fuera con decibeles mayores y asustaran a la especie. Empezó a trabajar en silencio. Esta vez se dirigió a la parte que se empezaba a regenerar y la que era difícil acceso. Utilizaba unas pinzas largas para arrancar en coral sin lastimar su tierna raíz —. Avísame si necesitas apoyo.

Afiló su mirada para identificar el espécimen. Se empezó acercar lentamente — Es una tortuga marina… ¡Diablos! Esta enredada en plástico —Nado más rápido hasta llegar a ella. La tortuga estaba sangrando por forcejear tanto con el plástico duro. Una parte de su caparazón estaba roto. —. Tranquila, te tengo… —susurró para sí.

— Pobrecilla… Me recuerda cuando liberamos nuestra primera tortuga —Su voz empezó a llenarse de emoción —, era preciosa ¿Te acuerdas, Neji? Lo llamamos Donatello… Por cierto ¿Cómo estará? Activa y se desactiva su radar…

— Supongo que bien, antier estaba en la corriente occidental. Donnie, es un guerrero, no lo olvides, igual que esta que tengo aquí. De seguro tendría la edad y tamaño de este bello ejemplar. —Corto con una navaja el plástico que llevaba enredado en la aleta y su cuello. Empezaba a sangrar la tortuga. Neji, rápidamente sacó un ungüento y lo unto cuidadosamente en las heridas de la tortuga.

— ¡Como olvidar a Donnie! Insisto, creo que te enamoraste de mí porque supiste que mi signo zodiacal es piscis y a ti te encantan los pescados….

Dejaron de sangrar inmediatamente las heridas de la tortuga, saco una cinta especial y empezó a colocarla en un lado del caparazón para unirlo al otro extremo. Unió el caparazón roto, mientras escuchaba a la parlanchina de su novia diciendo incoherencias que le ocasionaban y le hacían menos pesado ver la crueldad del humano. Saco un frasco similar al del alimento de pesado y le dio de comer a la tortuga. Estaba hambrienta. La tortuga tuvo un comportamiento similar al pez rojo, solo que esta vez se quedo viendo fijamente a sus ojos y deslumbró una sonrisa del animal para después marcharse.

—…Pero eso fue lo que nos unió cuando yo estaba en investigaciones y entonces fue cuando lanzaste tu tesis para el doctorado… ¿Quién iba a pensar que tuviéramos muchos bebés marinos en cinco años? ¡Ya sé en vez de bebés tengamos un…!

— _Tenten, ¿Me copias?_ _Hablo desde control_ — Interrumpió desde el yate, la agradable anécdota que ella estaba recordando.

— Te copio.

 _— Gracias al cielo, la señal tenía mucha interferencia, les quedan veinte minutos de oxigeno para regresar. Y supongo que el tiempo nos alcanzará para otra exploración solamente. Se acera una tormenta. Comunícale a Neji, no lo puedo localizar. Tampoco tengo visión desde su cámara._

— Esta con una tortuga entretenido, supongo que sin querer apago su cámara… Le digo en un minuto. Neji, nos tenemos que ir ya, quedan veinte minutos. — Guardo las muestras y empezó a tratar de comunicarse con Neji. No recibió ni siquiera la estática por respuesta. — Neji ¿Todo bien? — Seguía sin recibir respuesta. —. Control, me dirijo a su posición. Su radar me indica que no se ha movido de lugar.

— _De_ _acuerdo, Tenten. Con cuidado, deja todas las líneas abiertas_ —La voz del mando de control se escuchaba preocupada y lo mismo pasaba con Tenten.

Tenten nadó lo más tranquila que pudo para no alterar la calma del lugar, por si había un peligro inminente no alertarlo, probablemente Neji se había encontrado con un depredador por eso se encontraban todos los canales apagados junto con la cámara y se había quedado quieto.

— Llegando a punto de encuentro, cambio.

Se sentía hipnotizado por el suave color, azul florecerte, aún así no se confundía con el mar. No podía pensar en nada más que en la belleza de tan exquisito ser. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover un músculo, el ser era tan bello que había cohibido su habilidad motriz. No sabía de qué forma, pero lo único que quería era hacerla suya. Lo tenía enredado en sus encantos. Ella, porque tenía forma de mujer, a pesar de su extraño aspecto y escamas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, sus dedos pegados con una ligera capa de piel translucida y la unión de sus piernas, formando una aleta grande, le parecía lo más sagrado del mundo. Parecía un homúnculo formado entre pez y humano.

Lo empezó acariciar con suavidad. Empezando por la punta de sus dedos, hasta su pecho. Se sentía estremecer de placer. Jamás había sentido sensación alguna, nisiquiera con Tenten. Reaccionó al recordar a su novia, pero de nuevo esos ojos azules, profundos lo volvían atrapar. Era inútil escapar de la belleza del mar, se empezó a relajar para dejarse llevar.

El ser de agua se acercó a él y lo volvía acariciar hasta llegar a su cuello, y de un rápido movimiento le quito la mascarilla que le servía como protección ante el poco oxigeno del mar. Abrió los ojos y sin ninguna barrera entre sus ojos se flecharon ambos. Inclusive sentía respirar en el mar.

La quimera se sorprendió al ver tan agraciado ser. Su piel blanca, pero sus dos ojos eran perlas brillosas. Su largo cabello se agitaba en el mar. Era delicioso. Desde que lo observo liberar a sus sirvientes le pareció especial, le surgió una conexión intensa. Tenía que ser de ella. Esas dos perlas iban a ser de ella.

Los dos estaban sumergidos en el éxtasis de conocerse y probarse salvajemente, aunque eso significara la muerte de alguno de ellos dos. Se acerco peligrosamente al ser con perlas para seducirlo y besarlo, meterse en su ser y terminar siendo suya hasta la muerte. Empezaba a gemir de placer. Su cola empezaba agitarse descontroladamente. Sus pechos se excitaban.

— ¡Neji! —Cuando la imagen desapareció abruptamente de sus ojos, se dio cuenta que no podía respirar, que todo lo que había respirado era agua, sus pulmones estaban llenos del liquido salado. Empezó a manotear tratando de salir desesperadamente del agua. Conteniendo sus últimos respiros de supervivencia.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Maldición, Neji! — Lo tomo del brazo como pudo y empezó a nadar por su vida. Estaba asustada, no sabía que había sido ese encuentro con ese monstro y encima Neji se había perdido en conocimiento. Volteó y vio el mismo monstro reincorporándose del golpe dado por ella, el golpe fue tan efusivo que lo hizo chocar con una parte del arrecife muerto.

Algo lo jaló hacia la salida del arrecife. No podía enfocar imágenes, todo lo daba vueltas y lo único en que pensaba era respirar.

Empezó a nadar de donde venía, sabía que si subía a la superficie "eso" los atraparía, volteaba constantemente y vio como los seguía. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlos y Neji ya estaba totalmente inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno.

— ¡Maldita sea, alguien que nos ayude! MANDEN AL CR-4 NOS PERSIGUE, NO VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTA ¡LEE! ¡AYUDA! — Una parte del arrecife golpeo su hombro, haciendo que el traje se rompiera y ella sangrara. Aletargo su huida.

— TENTEN, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?

— NOS PERSIGUE, LO HICE ENOJAR. NEJI ESTA INCONSCIENTE LO NECESITO PARA MANIOBRA DE RCP —Estaba al límite no podía aguantar mucho más tener ese ritmo de nado, mucho menos con alguien inconsciente. Volteo por última vez y ese ser ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Para fortuna de ambos el mini submarino los había abordado. Acomodó a Neji en la parte superior y ella se sentó a un lado mientras subía a la superficie.

Se arranco la máscara de un solo tirón y la aventó a una dirección que no estorbara. Rápidamente lo empezó envolver en una fajilla para asegurarlo. El mini submarino era especialmente creado para emergencias. Estaba acondicionado para dar primeros auxilios.

Tenten empezó a dar maniobras de reanimación. Se recargó en su pecho y con la fuerza que le permitía empezó a presionarlo rítmicamente, empezando un conteo. Llegaron las compresiones a treinta y se dirigió a los labios, tapó la nariz del masculino para darle respiración de boca a boca. Siguió hasta completar cinco series.

Sus manos le temblaban y sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que escurría de su cabello. Susurraba palabras de aliento y no respondía a los llamados de la torre. Se sentía morir por la impotencia y desesperación. Neji, no podía morir. No había pulso y tampoco respiración. Insisto en otra maniobra, era la tercera.

De pronto a mitad de maniobras, Neji tuvo un arco reflejo y empezó a expulsar agua. El agua que había en sus pulmones estaba saliendo en pausas. Ella fue lo más paciente que pudo y dejo de realizar maniobras hasta que Neji dejo de sacar agua, solo se dedico a las respiraciones de rescate. Fue cuando su corazón y alma tranquilizaron. Ahora sus lágrimas escurrían de alivio y agradecimiento.

— Lee, entre en maniobras de RCP por ahogamiento. Neji se encuentra inconsciente y estable, nos dirigimos hacia la embarcación —Lo decía llena de sosiego, un sentimiento extraño se formo en su pecho. Estaban a salvo.

— _Copiado_ — Se escuchaban algunos festejos — _Están a unos minutos de llegar al yate. Tendré dos equipos listos para auxiliarlos._

— Copiado

Neji recobro la consciencia súbitamente, asustando a la chica. Sentía asfixia, empezó a recuperar la cordura entre respiraciones rápidas. Susurró el nombre de quien estaba ahí con él, cerrando los ojos, se sentía mareado. Se trató de tranquilizar pero no podía, era mucho el oxigeno faltante. Solo sentía las caricias en su cabeza y susurros amorosos.

Al fin había llegado a la embarcación, se le había hecho eterno el traslado de minutos. Salto hacia el agua para ayudar al CR-4 llegar más rápido. Cuatro buzos estaban esperándolos. Dos aseguraron a Neji a un arnés, lo subían con cuidado. Los otros se sumergieron en el agua para dirigir al CR-4 en su aparcamiento. Tenten esperaba desde la superficie su turno de ser subida a la embarcación.

Una vez que Neji estaba fuera de peligro, empezó a bajar el arnés, el capitán al mando, llamado Lee, intimo amigo de la pareja, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba. Ya habría tiempo de aclarar la situación. Se asomó para vigilar a Tenten.

— ¿Estás bien, Tenten?

— Si, Lee… —Aún seguía agotada por el esfuerzo que había hecho — Sólo que rompí el traje — le enseño la herida hecha—, y las mascaras no sé donde quedaron. Lo siento, amigo — Realizo una mueca suplicando perdón.

—Lo importante es que están bien — Le sonrió conforme. ¿Qué importaba? A veces Tenten le daba mucha importancia a cosas inútiles, pero era cuando estaba nerviosa. Desde ahí podía ver que no podía asegurar el arnés.

Había hablado demasiado rápido. Algo jaló a Tenten súbitamente de los pies. Lee grito su nombre desesperado al ver como su amiga salía y volvía a sumergirse violentamente, estaba luchando con algo. Tomó vuelo y se lanzó al mar sin pensarlo dos veces. Neji se precipito al suelo al no poder caminar aún cuando escuchar lo que estaba pasando, se arrastro donde tuviera visión. Utilizó los tubos de contención para mantenerse de pie. Iba seguir a Lee, pero uno de los tripulantes impidió que se lanzara al agua.

— ¡Sueltame! —Forsejeo con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, la falta de oxigeno había hecho estragos. — ¡Lee y Tenten están en peligro!

— Doctor, no puede… ni siquiera se puede poner de pie ¿Cómo espera nadar?

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Hyuga estaba impotente ¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo aquello? No recordaba nada después de salvar aquella tortuga, y después sentir ahogarse. Se volvió a reincorporar lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Sus piernas temblaban, hincado alcanzaba a ver a través del barandal. Y veía a Lee saliendo y volviendo a sumergirse con otros buzos, gritando el nombre de su novia/prometida.

¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Sus ojos empezaban arder demasiado. La opresión de su pecho de nuevo no lo dejaba respirar. Sentía ahogarse en dolor, rezumbando en su cabeza el nombre de ella dicho por los demás. Perdió la visión de todo.

—-

¿Qué tal amigos? Después de un tiempo he vuelto con una idea, tan fresca como la mañana (?)

Pues este pequeño fic se me acaba de ocurrir, cuando vi unos videos de avistamientos de sirenas. Como ya saben todos los fics son NT :) Me pareció la idea interesante, la v edad ignoro si hay algún NejiTen enfocado en este tema, aunque tampoco quiero que sea tan fantasioso la trama. Jajajaja o me imagino a Sebastián cantando "De bajo del mar con Neji" xD

De ante mano una enorme disculpa si encuentran falta de ortografía o sitos de puntuación mal empleados. Tuve un problema con mi computadora y las correcciones las empecé hacer desde el celular.

Me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de este nuevo fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantó Neji como biólogo marino :3 Espero que haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo.

¿Reviews? Me harían muy feliz :3 Ayudan al NT para su inmortalidad.

QUE EL NEJITEN SIGA EN SUS CORAZONES.

Gracias por leer.

DDKG


	2. Amonización Marina

Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Únicamente los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal (NejiTen)

* * *

 **:::..ARMONIZACIÓN MARINA..:::**

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sabía que únicamente le quedaban minutos, quizás segundos. No veía otra cosa más que las burbujas que dejaba lo que la estuviera arrastrando. Estaba segura que era ese monstruo.

Quería sobrevivir, fuera como fuera lo iba hacer. No podía dejar este mundo, no quería dejar a Neji, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a la vida tan maravillosa que le había tocado en este plano.

Tomó fuerzas de flaqueza, aún tenía una esperanza. Cómo pudo saco un bisturí de una de sus compartimientos, en un movimiento brutal casi lo perdía, pero lo tomó con fuerza. En un último intento por salvar su vida de las profundidades del mar, arremetió el bisturí con fuerza del monstruo que la estaba jalando, lo hizo una segunda vez y ahora rasgó con fuerza. Cómo lo dedujo, fue liberada.

Trato de nadar a la superficie, viendo un resplandor en lo que se suponía era el cielo, ya casi sentía respirar, pero sus fuerzas no le alcanzaron. Empezó a desfallecer casi al alcanzar la superficie, se había esforzado de más al forcejear con el ente del mar.

Burbujas salieron de su boca, indicando el último aliento, el final de su reserva de oxígeno corporal. Lo había dado todo, pero no fue suficiente para poder sobrevivir.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por la muerte lenta, silenciosa, que le ofrecía el océano. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron hacia el amor de su vida, con la firme convicción de que, si volviera a nacer, le gustaría de nuevo estar con Neji. La muerte la acobijo, junto a su deseo más profundo.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

— _Tenten, vivamos juntos — Le dijo mientras ella se acurrucaba desnuda en su cálido pecho. Más que una sugerencia o pregunta era una afirmación._

— _¿Aunque yo no sea una sirena? —Bromeó, haciendo que él bufara. Siempre pensó que la amaría aún más si ella fuera un pez o perteneciente al mar. Se separó de él por un instante, y lo vio a los ojos esperando una respuesta._

— _Aunque no seas una sirena..._

 _Sonrió ampliamente y le robó un beso a sus finos labios. Lo sedujo de nuevo a placer, colocándose encima de él. Saboreándolo de una forma que sólo ella podía hacerlo destilar. Sus caderas se colocaron exactamente en el ángulo perfecto para comenzar un coito._

 _Se movía lentamente, despacio, quería hacerla suya las veces que pudiera hasta el amanecer. Se aferraba a sus caderas anchas para que entrara más profundo. No dejaba de ver su rostro exaltado de placer, con mejillas rojizas y labios húmedos e hinchados, semi abiertos, dejando salir fervientes gemidos cuando él la penetraba con fuerza. La amaba, la amaba más que nada en este mundo, más que al mar, más que a todo en la vida. Salió de ella para voltearla y ponerla en cuatro, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reprochar._

 _La volvía hacer suya, sin perder el ritmo que habían conseguido. Cerró los ojos al disfrutar las sensaciones lujuriosas que sentía solo con ella. Tomó con fuerza un mechón de cabello y el ritmo fue más rápido, más pasional. Los dos gemían invadidos por el placer. Ambos pronunciaban su nombre, con gargantas secas y labios humedecidos._ _No aguanto las ganas y se recostó sobre ella, quedando los dos acostados. Alcanzó su oído y le empezó a susurrrar cosas que su alma negra guardaba. Palabras que produjeron un orgasmo en ella. Que ocasionaron colapsos en su ser, al sentir líquido caliente dentro._

 _Quedaron rendidos, sólo se acomodaron nuevamente en el sofá del laboratorio. La cobijó con la manta roja. Era tan bella, era tan suya que podía explotar de felicidad. Acaricio su espalda descubierta y beso la coronilla de su cabeza, suspiró. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Era feliz._

…

Nunca pensó despertar entre lágrimas. Sus recuerdos lo torturaban. Sus sentidos y mente le jugaban bromas pesadas. Había veces que despertaba y escuchaba sonidos en la cocina, hasta podía oler los guisos. Se levantaba esperanzado de verla y le dijera sonriente: 'ya volví'. Se rompía su psique al ver que sólo imaginaba cosas, que quizás se estaba volviendo loco. Entonces volvía a la cama, no sin antes dar una mirada a su casa vacía, añorándola. El aroma de ella era más fuerte cada día. Dios estaba jugando con él y se estaba divirtiendo de más. No podía seguir su vida, porque sencillamente fue arrebatada de golpe. Sin dar aviso previo, sólo así, sin más. Dejándole un dolor incontrolable y súbito. El mar se la llevo a ella, junto a su alma, su vida.

De pronto sintió su inexistente alma arder más que nunca, su sangre hervía. Sus venas empezaban a dilatarse y a sobresalir de su piel, el corazón estaba saliendo de su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, maldita sea se la había llevado? El siempre le regresaba vida al océano. Daba todo de sí, para reparar y enmendar los errores humanos al mar... y él le pagaba ¿Llevándosela?

Empezó a respirar más fuerte y sus síntomas aumentaban súbitamente. El mar se la había tragado, y Dios sabe que tanto estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, ni siquiera había alguien que la ayudara a regresar a casa.

Empezó a odiar y destrozar sus notas, experimentos, hallazgos. Tiro todo relacionado con el mar. Destruyó la mitad de su vida. Sus patentes, quería destruir y dejar en manos viles y crueles la destrucción del océano, así como a él le destruyó la vida. Empezó a golpear la pecera violentamente con materiales del laboratorio hasta romperlo.

Estaba fuera de sí.

La pecera había desbordado toda su agua junto a los peces de diferentes tamaños. Se sentó en el suelo, en la parte del fondo, dónde podía observar todo lo destruido. Tomándose del cabello, escurrían escasas lágrimas. No podía llorar más.

— ¡Neji! — Entró de improviso su mejor amigo al escuchar ruidos estruendosos en la puerta de su casa.

Lo vio destrozado, quizás el nunca alcanzaría a comprender su dolor. Pero en casi el mes que había pasado, jamás se había puesto así. Ni siquiera había llorado. Había aguantado bastante dolor.

Sus "hijos", como los solía llamar ella, estaban esparcidos por todos lados, agonizantes al oxígeno de la tierra. No dijo nada, se limitó a llenar una cubeta con agua tibia, vaciar sal y echar los peces moribundos al agua. No sabía cómo actuar en esa situación, jamás había visto a Neji tan descontrolado. Abrió su herida.

— Hmp... Hasta Dios se ampara de los peces que no tenían esperanza — Dijo con rencor mientras veía cómo el último pez era salvado por su amigo — ¿Por qué no lo hizo con Tenten? —Escasas lágrimas volvían a recorrer el rostro maltrecho del Hyuga. Su mente no concebía la idea de que había muerto. Lo más que llegaba aceptar era que estaba desaparecida. —Aún la siento con vida, Lee — Se paró del suelo totalmente enojado y fastidiado al descifrar la mirada de Lee, le dio la espalda, su orgullo seguía siendo grande, no se permitiría que nadie lo viese en ese estado, que vieran que estaba completamente quebrado, el dolor que lo aprisionaba —. Ella sigue viva.

No tuvo la fortaleza de contradecir a su amigo, aunque ciertamente no habían encontrado su cuerpo, era imposible que estuviera viva. La habían buscado por todos lados. No hubo indicios de vida en la búsqueda de dos semanas. Quizás el depredador que la tomó, se apiadó de ella y fue rápida su muerte. Pero, tampoco hubo sangre. No hubo evidencia de ella, y eso era lo que le daba falsas esperanzas a Neji.

Empezó a ordenar todo lo destruido y tirado, la mayor parte estaba rota por la mitad. Se habían salvado muchas anotaciones e investigaciones. Las patentes por obvias razones seguían vigentes, hasta los peces tuvieron suerte. Las únicas cosas que no se salvaron fueron materiales del laboratorio. Quedó más o menos recogido, por lo menos no había vidrios y agua por doquier... suspiró, realmente ella era parte importante del equipo. Nunca se había sentido tan decaído. Por si fuera poco, Neji no era él. Había sido una etapa difícil. La asociación le había dado vacaciones algo largas y obligatorias por la pérdida para su pronta resignación y recuperación, lo necesitaban. Pese a, le quedaba una escasa semana de su descanso obligatorio y Neji empeoraba.

— Si necesitas algo, llámame — Cerró la puerta lastimosamente. Tenía que hacer algo por él. Estaba decidido, mañana sería un día totalmente diferente y no importaría que, ayudaría a su amigo a salir de esto.

Se sentó en el sillón principal con un vaso lleno de licor. Lo tomó desesperado y sentía que le quemaba, pero lograba apaciguar su alma. Bebió dos más con la misma intensidad. Mañana se cumpliría un mes de la desaparición de Tenten.

Su mente volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido, pero no recordaba momentos clave, sólo lo mismo; desde que le dio de comer a la tortuga, cuando despertó en el CR-4 y cuando Tenten desapareció. Se sentía tan culpable, si tan sólo recordara que había pasado en el lapso de la tortuga y el CR-4 tendría una pista.

Bebió un cuarto vaso de licor.

Cuando estaba arriba del yate sólo pudo escuchar a gritos lo que ocurrió. Nunca vio cómo desapareció Tenten, solamente cuando la estaban buscando, después Lee se encargó de la descripción de los hechos para la búsqueda. Decía que algo la jalaba, ella forcejeaba y se sostenía del arnés, sin embargo la jalo hacia el mar. No hubo sangre ni rasgos de violencia en 100 metros alrededor. Los depredadores marinos jamás actuaban así. Y si lo llegaba hacer, dejaría algún rastro.

La ansiedad lo empezaba a consumir lenta y agónicamente. El alcohol se acababa demasiado rápido y su análisis continuaba.

Fue directamente hacia la computadora, siempre se alojaban ahí en una red virtual los videos, fotografías, audios de todas las investigaciones en vivo. Nunca las escuchó, tenía miedo de hacerlo. Tenía el temor más grande de su vida, ahí estarían las pruebas de que Tenten no estuviera viva y como habría muerto. Haría añicos su idea falsa de que sólo había desaparecido, sin embargo era su última alternativa para encontrarla, viva o muerta.

Empezó a bajar los archivos multimedia de él. Las lágrimas escurrieron sin ningún esfuerzo a través de su rostro demacrado al escuchar su voz, sus bromas. Había en él una sonrisa amarga, después de un mes se atrevió a escuchar su voz. Regresó muchas veces el audio para poder encontrar consuelo. Lo dejo de regresar hasta que encontró el valor de desprenderse de su voz y sus bromas.

Hubo un momento en que llamó su atención, ya no se veía ni se escuchaba nada. Se apagó justamente cuando la tortuga se alejaba de él. Él no lo había apagado, estaba inclusive apagado cuando lo sacaron del Mar.

Frunció el ceño. Ya no había alcohol. Se paró tambaleante por hielos y una botella más. No tenía las agallas por si solo para seguir con el vídeo de Tenten.

Respiro profundamente, era su oportunidad para decirles que estaba viva, que quizás estaba a la deriva esperando a ser rescatada. O qué dejaría el mar para siempre, por haberle quitado lo que más amaba en esta vida. Dio clic en el reproductor, de nuevo sentía su corazón salirse, dolía mucho su pecho al escuchar su voz, como tarareaba al recoger sus muestras. Siempre la amaría. No creía en Dios, pero empezó a orar; que le diera un indicio que Tenten seguía con vida.

Llegó a la parte donde torre de control le pedía apoyo para localizarlo. " _Llegando a punto de encuentro, cambio." Y_ la cámara empezó a perder visibilidad por la bruma que se había formado. _"¡Neji! ¿Qué demonios? ¡Maldita sea, Neji!"_

Supo que ahí habían comenzado los problemas. Todos sus sentidos estaban en el monitor, la extraña bruma marina no dejaba ver qué había pasado. Regresaba una y otra vez el vídeo. No podía creer que no recordara nada de eso...En su desesperación, en un fotograma logró vislumbrar algo.

" _MANDEN AL CR-4 NOS PERSIGUE, NO VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTA ¡LEE! ¡AYUDA!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Aún seguía respirando, pero no se movía, no despertaba. Sólo podía seguir esperando. La contemplaba atentamente, todo seguía igual, su respiración era la misma, su corazón seguía latiendo. Nunca pensó encontrar a un humano en las profundidades, no de esa manera, casi muerto. Ya habían pasado casi 30 luces desde que la encontró, quizás sus cuidados básicos no eran suficientes, pero no podía hacer más. Estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo, quizás en algún momento ella moriría.

Sintió su estómago revolver en ese momento. No quería que ella muriera, era su única oportunidad de conocer a los humanos. De alguna forma se había encariñado con ella. Pasó de nuevo sus manos en su rostro. Era un bello ejemplar.

Se colocó encima de ella, según la anciana del mar, los humanos eran seres que gobernaban la tierra, eran muy similares a las sirenas y tritones, sólo con la diferencia que ellos tienen la aleta dividida y cuatro manos; dos eran para caminar, las sobrantes eran para agarrar cosas. Otra diferencia que notó a lo largo de su estancia, fue su color de escamas. Eran lisas y de color extraño. Eran muy suaves.

Intentaría una vez más curarla, si era cierto que eran similares, y si funcionó esa técnica para hacerla respirar, funcionaría para hacerla despertar o que muriera, de cualquier forma, estaba sufriendo. Tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba el calor que emitía, le había surgido una pequeña adicción.

Ya encima del cuerpo de _Echo,_ cómo solía llamarle, poso sus labios en los de ella, cerró sus ojos y se separó poco a poco. Empezó a transmitir energía vital al cuerpo de Echo, era la tercera vez que hacía eso, si no funcionaba probablemente moriría. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas salvarla. Enredo sus brazos en su cuerpo para pegarla más a él.

…

 _Vio a lo lejos una forma similar a la del él sumergirse, al principio pensó que era una sirena, sin embargo pudo vislumbrar que tenía su aleta dividida, no era sirena después de todo. Se acercó y lo confirmó, era un humano, venía de la superficie. Se movilizó para sostenerlo. Lo llevo a su escondite, donde guardaba todos los tesoros que encontraba, era un lugar seco, ahí jamás se atreverían entrar las sirenas ni los tritones y probablemente tampoco llegarían ahí los humanos._

 _La aventó fuera del agua, quedó boca abajo y él se impulsó con las manos para salir. Utilizó sus dos tentáculos y manos para poder moverse en la tierra, llegó hasta ella._

 _La empezó a tocar primero con miedo, no quería despertarla, le daba curiosidad, una parte de su cuerpo era color negro y con escamas, la parte de la cabeza era color naranja tenue, como color arena._

 _La piel de su cuello se empezaba a caer. La toco con cuidado. Se dio cuenta que no era piel, si no que algo la envolvía. Abrió la cosa en la que estaba envuelta poco a poco. Una tira dura bajaba mientras abría. Noto que había más piel. Empezó acariciar su piel, le gustó el tacto, era demasiado suave, sin escamas. Le costó trabajo dejar de acariciarla._

 _De nuevo empezó a abrir la envoltura, se detuvo súbitamente al ver que, casi llegar a su espalda baja había otra envoltura, igual negra pero más lisa. Siguió abriendo, sintió miedo al llegar a la parte donde iniciaba su aleta dividida en dos ¿Y si la lastimaba? Meditó un momento, la volteó y empezó a bajar poco a poco. Llamó su atención una herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. Quizás lo negro con escamas era una especie de protección, fue cuidadoso al quitar esa parte. Bajó hasta llegar a dónde se supone empieza su aleta, efectivamente tenía otra protección, pero más ligera. Se aventuró y quitó toda la parte inferior._

 _Se sorprendió al ver las manos de abajo, eran un tanto diferentes a las de arriba. Empezó a tocar uno a uno los dedos. No tenían piel entre ellos, estaban separados. Fue hacía sus manos, eran suaves y sus garras no eran tan filosas como las de él. Recorrió con la vista su cuello hasta llegar al rostro, era un tanto extraño, diferente a los residentes del mar, pero le pareció muy bello. Empezó de nuevo acariciar, pero esta vez al rostro, era más suave que toda la piel. Empezó a sonreír, al fin había conocido a un humano y lo podía tocar._

 _Observó todo su cuerpo, dedujo por las curvaturas del mismo que se trataba de una hembra, se parecía más a una sirena, tenía sus pechos grandes y el inicio de su aleta más ancha. Era hembra._

 _Era hembra y no se veía que respirara, ni un poco, quizás si estaba muerta después de todo. Se montó sobre de ella, donde todas sus extremidades coincidieran, pegó su boca con la de ella y empezó a transmitir energía a todo su ser. De la nada empezó a brotar agua de su boca con espasmos, se bajó de ella asustado, se dirigió hacia el agua. Desde ahí observó cómo empezó con bocanadas grandes de aire, después volvió a la normalidad, sin despertar. Desde ese día sólo respiraba, pero no despertaba, ni se movía._

 _Diario estaba con ella, decidió ponerle Echo, que significa belleza del mar. No sabía que comía, siempre le pasaba un poco de energía para mantenerla con vida. Pasados varias luces y dejó de respirar por segunda ocasión, la pudo rescatar. No sabía si sobreviviría._

— _Echo, tienes que ser fuerte._

 _Por lo menos ya había calor en su cuerpo y esa vez sintió su corazón latir más fuerte._

…

Sus fuerzas se le drenaban rápidamente, pero no dejaba de pegarla, le gustaba sentirla así de cerca. Llegó el momento que no pudo más, ocupó demasiada engría vital.

— Echo, despierta... tienes que hacerlo — Sintió desfallecer, se aferró a su cuerpo, sus fuerzas le abandonaron, había utilizado una gran cantidad de energía vital.

¿Cuánto había dormido? Sentía su cuerpo adormecido y Neji aferrado a ella. Cuando cobró más conciencia, sin abrir los ojos, lo sintió muy frío y un poco menos pesado. Aún con los brazos entumidos logró posarlos en su espalda, y cómo era costumbre de ella, empezó acariciarlo con el pulgar, sus fuerzas no le daban para más.

Sus músculos se trenzaron al sentir movimiento, se había despertado y él seguía encima de _Echo_. Se quedó inmóvil, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente cuando perdió la conciencia, pero aún se sentía muy cansado para moverse. Decidió permanecer sobre de Echo, -cosa que le gustaba- a descansar un poco más en su calorcito. Sintió cómo se movía uno de sus dedos en su espalda. No sabía qué hacer. _Echo_ empezó a recorrer con la mano su espalda y de regreso, cuando se atoró con una de sus escamas se detuvo súbitamente. Alzó su cara para confirmar que estaba despierta.

Ambos gritaron.

El tritón la soltó inmediatamente y se lanzó al agua, ella por instinto se hizo para atrás como pudo tratando de ocultar su cuerpo.

Se asustó mucho, por un momento imagino que era Neji, quién estaba con ella, pero era un monstruo. Buscó con la mirada desesperada su traje de buzo, aún seguía teniendo su traje de natación, tenía que huir.

Se asomaba poco a poco y cada vez que se veían ella empezaba a gritar cómo loca. Después de un rato ella sólo se refugiaba en si misma al verlo. Se aventuró a saltar a tierra.

Pensó que la iba a matar o comérsela, ella que sabía le asustaba ese monstruo, se parecía mucho al que estaba con Neji.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques! —Se paró en seco el ser que la acechaba, al parecer entendía lo que decía.

Se alejó lo más que podía, aún estaba algo débil para caminar, así que simplemente se arrastraba para atrás. Examinaba de un vistazo donde estaba, al parecer era un cenote, y había innumerables herramientas y chatarra. Volvió su mirada al ser que había salido de lo profundo. Había sobrevivido al mar, no podía perder la oportunidad, ahora que sabía que estaba viva, de regresar a casa.

Se armó de valor y como pudo concentrar la energía en sus piernas, no iba ser comida de un humanoide. Se levantó entre tropezones hasta llegar a todos los miles de objetos que se almacenaban en ese cenote. Tomo una lanza y amenazo con la punta al ser que estaba enfrente de ella, con la otra mano agarro un fierro y se lo aventó, en señal de amenaza. Cogió otro objeto y lo volvió aventar con más fuerza, con toda la que le sobraba, cayó al agua, ni siquiera podía apuntar bien.

— ¡Echo, detente! —Sus tesoros iban a terminar en el agua de nuevo, lo fastidioso es que agarraba los más pequeños para tratarlo de golpear.

Dejo caer el próximo objeto a lanzar, estaba anonadada, hablaba, esa criatura hablaba. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se trató de tranquilizar, estaba muy nerviosa, hasta cierto punto tenía tanto miedo. Razonó, si el humanoide entendía su idioma, podía llegar a un trato y no la mataría, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para pelear, ni mucho menos para pelear y huir, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Al parecer le gustaba coleccionar objetos de humanos.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? —Preguntó amenazando de nueva cuenta con la lanza.

Coloco las manos enfrente, tratando de tranquilizarla, en cualquier momento aventaría uno de sus objetos favoritos. Nunca imagino que fuera tan violenta —Te salve la vida— Bajo las manos —, estabas muerta en las profundidades...yo te hice respirar de nuevo.

— ¡Ningún muerto vuelve a la vida! — ¿En verdad estaba muerta? Sólo sintió desfallecer en el mar, recordó que no podía respirar.

— Echo, suelta eso...

— ¿Echo?

— Sí así te llamé... No pensé que despertaras — Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que supiera que no era una amenaza. Se lanzó de nuevo al agua.

Tenten se quedó paralizada por la actitud, su cuerpo se empezó a relajar demasiado, la adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse firme y que no le sucediese nada, se dejó caer. Sabía que en cualquier momento regresaría, pero en verdad se sentía demasiado débil. Tomo con fuerza la lanza y se arrastro hacia una roca, donde se podía esconder, por lo menos le daría tiempo de pensar y racionalizar lo que estaba pasando. _"Neji, ¿Dónde estás? Ayúdame"_ Pensaba constantemente, era su única esperanza. Quería regresar a casa.

Casi se desmayaba, realmente lo único que sostenía su débil cuerpo era la roca que tenía a lado. Recargo su cabeza en ella ¿Realmente podía sobrevivir hasta que la encontraran? Cerró los ojos, ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. Se esforzó en encontrar una alternativa de escape antes de que esa cosa viniera y le diera su fin.

Lo poco que recordaba, es que fue jalada a unos diez metros bajo el agua, quizás de veinte a treinta grados de donde estaban ubicados, definitivamente no fue en línea recta, no pasó por el arrecife. Pero según ella y la cartografía, no había pruebas de cenotes en Filipinas, no había forma de acercarse al agua, no sabía si era salada o dulce, le daría un indicio… Volteo hacia arriba se colaba por varios orificios pequeños la luz del sol, estaba bastante alto, sólo colgaban lianas y estalagmitas, era rocoso, quizás en alguna parte tenía vegetación y había salida. Si lo observaba bien, era demasiado hermoso. Definitivamente la conquistaría el lugar si no estuviera en esa situación.

Con la pura vista lograba distinguir que los cientos de objetos que tenía eran de embarcaciones…Quizás estaba cerca de alguna ruta de navegación. Algo le podía servir de ahí, por lo menos para defenderse o para saber su ubicación. Se asomó por encima de la roca, al parecer no venía.

Trató de caminar, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, cayó al suelo. Tenía que intentar sobrevivir. Se paró de nueva cuenta apoyándose en la lanza, la utilizaba como bastón. Era absurdo, no había nada que coincidiera, venían de muchos lugares, desde América hasta Asia o África, no había un patrón, un indicio y ya no podía más. Los objetos pesados, donde podría sacar un indicio estaban en la parte superior. Tenía que llegar hasta arriba. De donde pudo saco fortaleza y empezó a escalar las rocas, llevaba algunos metros, rogaba que sus músculos le respondieran, fue inútil. Se soltó, inesperadamente, todo había sido en vano.

¡Oh por Poseidón! ¡Que ser tan impertinente! Si no hubiese llegado, de seguro Echo hubiera muerto de la caída, la logró sostener con uno de sus dos tentáculos para, evitar que golpeara el suelo de forma violenta y se hiriera más. La dirigió hacia él, ella solamente pataleaba y golpeaba para que la soltara, rogaba por su vida.

— Te soltaré —Alzó la voz para acallar los reclamos de la humana —, si te tranquilizas y me escuchas — Observo que se tranquilizaba poco a poco, al parecer lo entendió. Iba aflojando poco a poco su cuerpo hasta que ella cayó al piso de rodillas. Le dedico una mirada de miedo, eso no le agradaba mucho, tenía que ser cuidadoso. —… Toma —Le aventó su traje de buceo. Inmediatamente lo reconoció y lo abrazó, era lo único que tenia de ella —No te quiero matar, tampoco comer… — La observo, sus ojos eran muy curiosos, eran grandes y de un color que no había visto en los seres del mar, no se transparentaban. Era tan maravillosa —Te quiero ayudar…yo te salvé.

— Si me hubieras salvado, yo no estaría aquí —Reprocho, sinceramente, ni siquiera le prestaba mucha atención de lo nerviosa que estaba. Lo importante es que tenían el mismo idioma. Definitivamente a esas alturas no era un sueño.

— Si te hubiera querido comer, ya estarías muerta… Ni siquiera tendría que platicar contigo —Eran tan irracionales, no lo podía creer. Inventaban de todo, inclusive habían conquistado el cielo, lo otro más prohibido que la tierra ¿Y no podía llegar a la conclusión tan sencilla? Hizo una cara de obviedad

— ¿Qu-qué eres? —se atrevió a preguntar. No quería saber lo que era, realmente le parecía una incoherencia, pero de algo tenía razón, ya la habría devorado en varias oportunidades, sin embargo hasta… -¿él?- se asusto cuando despertó. Empezó a tranquilizarse un poco más, por lo menos podían tener una plática diplomática antes de asesinarse.

— Soy un tritón —dijo orgulloso de él mismo, con el pecho hinchado —, me llamo Lefko nero —esperó pendiente su respuesta corporal, no quería asustarla más de lo que estaba.

— ¿Un…tritón? —colocó sus dedos en los labios impresionada por la declaración. ¿No tritón era en la mitología el rey del mar?

Lo observó con detenimiento. El color de la piel del tritón era blanca, tenía rayas color café a lo ancho y largo de sus brazos, parecían tatuajes, también estaban en parte del abdomen. Su cola, a la mitad se dividía en dos y eran tentáculos, era de color blanco brilloso, semejante a la de su cuerpo, pero por las escamas lograba brillar y cambiar de tonos, las manchas largas cafés persistían, en la parte superior salían una especie de aletas, lo mismo en la inferior, eran azules traslucidas, apenas y se lograban ver, fue lo que más le impresiono. Paso a su cara, era lo último que quería ver, le daba algo de temor… pero, no era tan aterradora, de hecho era sutil, curveo los labios hacia arriba al ver que no era tan diferente a los humanos. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul turquesa brillante, casi transparentes, también tenía cejas, había escamas diminutas en la parte de sus pómulos, se le notaban por el brillo, sus orejas eran como aletas traslucidas, sus rasgos eran casi angelicales. Por último su cabello era largo, terminaba hasta donde se empezaban a notar los tentáculos, era platinado con algunos toques azulados y violetas. Su cuerpo humano, parecía estar bien trabajado, tenía los brazos y los músculos del abdomen bien definidos.

— Si, un tritón —alzó de nuevo su pecho al ver que por lo menos no le desagradaba la idea de haberlo encontrado. —Los machos de las sirenas… —Se acercó a ella lentamente moviendo sus tentáculos para ´caminar´ como si fueran pies. De alguna forma eso le dio terror, su mente no lo podía conciliar. Trató de tener una distancia prudente para que no se asustara como la primera vez. — Me llamo Lefku Nero — extendió la mano —, volvió a repetir su nombre.

— Soy mujer…la hembra del ¿Humano? — Era tan extraño presentarse de esa manera, pero creyó que era obvio entre especies hablantes y al parecer racionales que se presentaran. Le tomó la mano —Me llamo, Tenten… —Era muy extraña su mano, estaba húmeda y resbalosa, tenía los dedos pegados con una membrana, casi traslucida del color de su piel y uñas más grandes y filosas que las de un humano. Quito pronto su mano.

— ¿Estuve correcto en el saludo? —preguntó emocionado al ver que le correspondió el saludo como imaginaba.

— Ahm… Sí, eso creo… —No dejaba de estar confundida — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Lefku Nero.

— Te llamaré Nero, es lo único que pude aprender.

— Y yo, Echo… es muy extraño tu nombre… — Sonrió. Ella se sorprendió, también podían sonreír.

Se levantó con dificultad, lo quería confrontar — ¿Dónde estoy? — Quería salir pronto de esa locura. A su mente le vino el disparate del cuento de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", sólo que cambiaria el nombre "Tenten, en el país del mar ó quizás Atlántida…"

— En el mar…

— ¿En qué parte? —Necesitaba saber la ubicación exacta. Ahí decidiría que hacer y como abandonar todo eso, nunca le creería Neji lo que pasó. —Neji… — susurró. Tenía que volver como diera lugar. — ¿Cómo regreso? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? ¡Necesito regresar!

— En el mar, en Xechasmos… — Obviamente no sabía dónde estaba — ¿Qué es Neji? La única forma de salir es nadando… pasaste treinta luces…

— Neji, es mi novio, mi prometido… ¡Puedo nadar!... ¿Qué son treinta luces? ¿Dónde está Xechasmos? Necesito llegar a Filipinas, en el mar Sulu —Dio un paso enfrente.

— No existe eso…

— Claro que si, vengo de ahí… —Se empezó a desesperar ¿Tan difícil era encontrar Filipinas? Era fácil, sólo necesitaba salir y encontrar una isla, una corriente, algo lo que fuera y ella deduciría dónde se encontraba. Recordó la respuesta anterior — ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé aquí?

— Treinta luces — ¿Por qué le hacía repetir las respuestas? Se estaba fastidiando. Preguntaba mucho y cosas ilógicas y lo dejó con más dudas ¿Qué es novio, prome..? ¿Qué? —Creo que ustedes le llaman días, cuando sala la ¿Luz?

Se quedó callada, meditando, había estado demasiado tiempo ahí, si no volvía pronto, Neji y todo su equipo de seguro la consideraría muerta o algo así. La búsqueda se suspendía siempre al mes, según el tritón ya había pasado un mes, jamás la encontrarían. Nadaría hasta la salida, de seguro ahí sabría donde moverse o un barco tenía que pasar, estaba segura que no estaba tan lejos. Camino enfilada al agua, pero fue víctima del cansancio. Había sido demasiado para su cuerpo.

Sintió un suave agarre, de nueva cuenta era el tritón que la ayudaba no caer. Quizás si era bueno después de todo. Pero ya no podía mantenerse totalmente despierta. Supo que el tentáculo del tritón la empezaba a enrollar, estaba inmóvil y la iba acercando a él, definitivamente eran largos sus tentáculos.

— Suéltame… — Dijo en un susurro al verlo tan cerca de ella. Sentía su aliento tan cerca, no lo podía creer, la pego totalmente a él. Con sus manos la forzó y le quito su aliento sus acciones.

La acercó lo suficiente para rozar su boca, era más cálida que las otras veces, todo su cuerpo, al que se había hecho adicto por su calor, estaba más cálido que nunca. Si no hacía eso, ni siquiera iba aguantar otra luz. La apretó sutilmente con el tentáculo para que no se resbalara, ni se moviera. Se veía inquieta por la acción. Hizo por cuarta vez lo que la mantenía con vida. Con sus manos la pego lo más que pudo a él, cerró los ojos. Sintió su aliento y los susurros, no sabía porque disfrutaba aquello tanto. Concibió que ella quería separarse, pero no la dejaría ir, no así de débil, la abrigó aun más con todo su ser, con lo que era él. Junto sus labios, una parte de él ya le pertenecía a _Echo._

...

 _..._

 _..._

— Observa esto, Lee — Le enseño los fotogramas donde aparecía algo, estaba convencido que se la habían llevado, tenía las suficientes pruebas.

— Neji, únicamente se ve una sombra.

— No, se ve una cola bastante grande de pescado — Adelantó el vídeo —, Tenten le clavó algo a lo que estuviera jalándola. Se ve perfectamente — Le dio pausa al vídeo —. Ahí, se ve una especie de mano — Le señaló justamente donde había clavado el bisturí. Acercó la imagen, efectivamente se veía como una mano y al fondo se lograba deslumbrar una especie de ojos brillosos. Dejo correr el vídeo, se logro apreciar cómo iba nadando a la superficie, de pronto en la imagen apareció una imagen de batería baja y se apagó el vídeo súbitamente casi al llegar a la superficie —Lee, está viva, nado hasta la superficie.

No estaba tan convencido, desde que le marco en la madrugada, sabía que iba ser un desastre, su amigo ya no estaba cuerdo. Aunque hubiera salido a la superficie, ya había pasado casi un mes de su desaparición, no podía sobrevivir tanto tiempo al agua, había demasiados peligros. Volvió a ver la pantalla, aunque era totalmente cierto que era una cosa bastante extraña lo que estaba viendo, era casi escalofriante. Suspiro, ¿Qué remedio? Se había impuesto y prometido a su amigo ayudarlo para que su ánimo estuviera mejor, si eso lo hacía sentir mejor lo ayudaría, quizás, después de todo Tenten si estaba viva.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo! — Alzó su pulgar y una sonrisa radiante se asomó en su rostro raro y carismático — ¡Vamos a donde Tenten se encuentre!

Sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos, sabía que podía confiar en su mejor amigo, Lee. Se embarcarían en una búsqueda, quizás sin final. Sabía que Tenten seguía viva, de alguna forma lo sentía, pedía ayuda, él la rescataría. Apostaba todo lo que era el por eso, por encontrarla.

…

…

…

* * *

¡Lectoras! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí de la lectura :) Me siento demasiado feliz por subir este capítulo, me agrado mucho como quedó, espero que a ustedes también. D: D: ¡No me maten! A penas es el segundo y realmente no se cuanto se pueda extender esta cosa, realmente surgen ideas y las pongo…

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! ¿Qué les gustó más? ¿Se esperaban eso? ¡Neji va ir por ella y el tritón 'besándola'! Bueno, técnicamente él no sabe que es un beso, sólo le transmite energía vital así, sin embargo para los humanos eso es un beso, y quizás apasionado por la forma en la que la pega a él D: (No se preocupen el tritón también está demasiado guapo) Les dejaré la imagen en el link para que puedan visualizarlo, si es que mis torpes manos y mente no lo describieron tan bien.

Tritón Lefko Nero (Nero): Búsquenlo como Merune Warrior, y bueno es el primer tritón que les sale (Mientras les averiguo cómo copiar y pegar el link)

El juego de palabras que utilice, la verdad es que todas son griegas, pero aquí les pongo el bonito significado:

 **Lefko Nero:** Agua blanca.

 **Xechasmos:** Olvido

 **Echo:** Belleza del mar (Así solía llamarse una ninfa del mar)

En el próximo capítulo (espero) que haya más NejiTen jaja sin tritón, lo pensaré. Como siempre agradezco todos los comentarios, follows y favoritos. Espero no decepcionarlas con este cap. Y también espero, por lo menos tener cada semana una actualización. Creo que ya estoy algo oxidada en la escritura, pero lo hago con mucho cariño y amor :)

 **¡QUE EL NEJITEN SIEMPRE VIVA EN SUS CORAZONES!**

 **-DegelDKG**


	3. Búsqueda

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. únicamente los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal.

* * *

 **.::: LA** **VOZ DEL MAR :::.**

 _Capítulo 3:_ _La búsqueda._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Habían pasado algunas cosas extrañas desde que la conoció, en verdad no sabía cómo actuar, pero le fascinaba la idea de tenerla cerca, de conocerla. El mundo humano quedaba en segundo término. Algo extraordinario estaba sucediendo en él, como una especie de transformación. Estaba esperanzado a que ella tuviera esa sensación de emoción. Jugó con los mechones largos de su cabello castaño, si ella decidiera quedarse con él, siempre la cuidaría, era el mayor tesoro que tenía, el más grande. Ya no era un renegado, un traidor, ya no había más soledad, el mar volvía a ser su hogar.

Se alertó cuando la vio removerse en su lugar. Cuando descubrió el color de sus ojos, los empezó amar, eran tan diferentes. Le sonrío.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa nostálgica, por un momento creyó que despertaría en su casa. El anhelo terminó cuando abrió los ojos. Se incorporó lentamente en su lugar, quitando una especie de lona que le servía de refugio y de cobijo. Ya había pasado una semana, no se acostumbraba a ese lugar tan frío y solitario. Si no hubiese sido por Nero, no hubiera sobrevivido y las posibilidades de regresar a casa serían nulas. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería salir de ahí.

Durante los días que transcurrieron decidió que algunos de los tesoros de Nero le servirían para sobrevivir, o por lo menos para las necesidades básicas. Realmente casi todo lo tenía, no se dejaba de sorprender cuantos objetos había recolectado y como logró removerlos del fondo del mar hasta ahí. No había podido terminar de explorar todo lo que tenía. El día que decidió que sobreviviría tuvo que empezar a hurgar los tesoros del tritón, lo tuvo que convencer que le explicaría cómo funcionaba cada objeto que veía a cambio de que le diera objetos útiles a su sobrevivencia.

Realmente había objetos muy curiosos que ella ni siquiera había visto en su vida. Simplemente ocupaba su imaginación para inventarle alguna historia o el uso de los objetos. Era divertido que el creyera todo aquello, le gustaba su cara de sorpresa, era como un niño. Los objetos sencillos como cucharas, baldes, pedazos de madera, metales, inclusive tenía joyas y una caja fuerte, le explicaba cómo se utilizaban y se los quedaba para ella, diciéndole que eran objetos muy comunes. Las joyas las volvía a poner en su lugar. Estando con Nero, se dio cuenta que los humanos tenían tantas cosas, tantos inventos y ni siquiera así podían ser felices, mínimo dos objetos por cada acción. Una sensación de lástima por los humanos, incluyéndola a ella recorrió su ser.

Recolectó todos los objetos servibles que pudo. Con ayuda de Nero creó un pequeño refugio que le proporcionaba calor en las noches, siempre eran frías. Logró armar un set de cocina, sólo necesitaba encontrar comida. Para el baño, curiosamente había encontrado varios contenedores de aluminio grandes, le servían para un tipo de regaderas, mientras que para sus necesidades había construido una especie de baño ecológico. En una semana pudo construir una casa. Se sentía tan orgullosa de ella misma. Neji se sorprendería cuando la viera, y le echaría en su cara "Ir a los Scouts me hizo sobrevivir…"

Neji… ¿Cómo estaría? De seguro destrozado, igual que ella. La diferencia es que Tenten sabía que tenía una esperanza, aunque fuera mínima de volverse a ver y lucharía por eso. Estaba dentro de ese objetivo, lo lograría, no importaba si moría en el intento. Neji debía saber que estaba viva y que lo buscó incansablemente hasta donde su alma desfallecía y su cuerpo se rompía. No se dejaría vencer, no ahora que sabía que estaba viva. Tomó la lanza que había elegido para cazar con fuerza, esta vez comería mejor, comería pescado o quizás algún tipo de calamar. Tomo una red de caña que había encontrado y una especie de bolsa, le serviría bastante bien para su comida. Ya se había cansado de comer puras algas y comida enlatada.

― Nero ― Habló después de un buen rato. Le sonrió muy ampliamente ― ¿Dónde puedo encontrar muchos peces?

Se le quedó viendo de lado. No entendía la pregunta, el mar estaba repleto de peces… pero ¿Para qué quería los peces? Cruzó los brazos ― En el agua, por supuesto…

Una carcajada surgió de parte de ella, así había sido la comunicación entre ellos ―Lo sé, pero después de sumergirme ¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir para encontrarlos? ― Se agarró del estómago, siempre era de carcajadas escandalosas cuando algo tan obvio no se entendían. ―Guíame hacia ellos, solamente puedo aguantar dentro del agua lo que ese reloj de arena se vacía, no tengo más tiempo.

― Es muy poco tiempo Echo… ¿Por qué no puedes aguantar más?

―No lo sé, los humanos tenemos diferentes sistemas que ustedes. Ya te lo había dicho, pero para nadar mucho tiempo inventamos tanques de aire, que nos permiten respirar bajo el agua. Si no lo tenemos, lo inventamos.

― Si tú lo dices…

Se aventó hacia el agua seguido por Tenten, quien antes infló sus pulmones de aire para lanzarse. Empezó a nadar siguiendo al tritón, pero realmente era muy rápido. Ya quisiera verlo correr. Cuando la luz empezó a disminuir, lo suficiente para ya no ver prendió una lámpara. Realmente agradecía que sirviera. En su exploración, colocaba señas naturales y algunas con unas barras traslucidas para poder volver al cenote, no quería perderse de nuevo en el mar, ni preguntarle a un ser acuático la dirección del mismo.

A unos metros de la última señal, logró ver un banco de peces, al parecer sardina. Se sentía tan afortunada. Se lanzó hacía la sardina y con la red empezó a capturar. Ella sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y el tritón se había perdido de su vista. Una bocanada de aire salió de su boca, necesitaba regresar, estaba en su límite.

De un salto salió del agua, pensó que jamás iba a salir de ahí, se recargó en la orilla para descansar y recuperar la respiración que le hacía falta. Cuando acumulo fuerzas amarró la bolsa que mantenía los peces a su alcance. Fue a colocarse "ropa" seca, la cual había confeccionado con pedazos de sabanas que había recuperado Nero. Después de ello, junto algunos materiales flamables y madera seca. Empezó a frotar con una roca y más madera, así pasaron quizás un par de horas, hasta que prendió. Una sonrisa y festejo para ella misma salieron desde su alma, nunca pensó en que lo lograría. Alimentó el fuego, hasta asegurar que no se apagara.

Con mucha duda saco del agua tres peces, les pidió en un susurro perdón, mientras los sostenía clavo la lanza en ellos varias veces hasta que dejara de moverse. Le limpio las escamas y lo clavó sobre un palo en medio de las llamas para que se cocinara, siguió los mismos pasos con los peces sobrantes

Al fin habían quedado listos los pescados, realmente se veían apetitosos, pero quién no los vería apetitosos cuando llevaba semanas sin comer carne. Juntó las manos y dijo una pequeña oración y literal, empezó a devorar el pez. Iba por la última parte del pescado, cuando escucho a Nero salir del agua, por lo menos había alcanzado algo. Volteo y le extendió el pescado cocido.

Su cara fue de horror al ver al habitante del mar calcinado y torturado de esa forma, no conforme a eso devorado…Sintió su estómago revolverse y su cabeza dar vueltas. Algo regresaba de su estómago. Por impulso volteo y saco lo que su cuerpo le pedía sacar… sólo un par de veces le pasaba eso y era cuando comía cosas humanas.

Se colocó la mano en la cabeza, ella sentiría lo mismo si viera como se comen a un humano… tragó el último bocado, no sabía si en verdad reírse o preocuparse.

― Eres una asesina, de haber sabido, jamás te llevaría con los peces ―Susurró mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

― Lo siento… esto es lo que comemos en la tierra ― Y una risa burlona salió desde sus entrañas, hasta que se calmó es cuando pudo seguir hablando ―Debemos de poner horarios ― dijo limpiando la pequeña lágrima que salió.

Fue ahí cuando comprendió que algo provocaba su risa, su sonrisa, ¿qué importaban los peces? Se los daría todos solo por verla siempre así con esa curva que le hacía perder los estribos. Los humanos tenían hechizos más poderosos que las mismas sirenas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―Se sintió algo intimidada por la mirada que no se despegaba de ella.

― Oh nada… eres rara…

Empezó a recoger todo, solo alimentaba un poco las brasas para que se volvieran carbón y las pudiese utilizar.

― Lo lamento en verdad, Nero… no quería incomodarte… prometo no comer peces… frente a ti…

― No te preocupes, Echo, sé que tienes diferente forma de alimentarte, solo que sea rápido, no sé cuánto aguantaré.

Terminó los alimentos dándole la espalda a Nero, recogió y limpio, afortunadamente el olor se esfumo rápido.

El viento era fuerte en la costa, se veían algunas nubes y el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Llenó de aire sus pulmones todo lo que podía, lo contuvo hasta que su cuerpo le pidiera expulsar el aire, lo hizo poco a poco. Ya había pasado una semana y no había ninguna pista de Tenten en los lugares más cercanos al arrecife, que eran islas. En los últimos días se había dedicado a explorar una Isla poblada la corriente de donde hizo el cálculo que podría estar, la dirigía en la cercanía de aquella Isla.

La gente tenía costumbres muy arraigadas, la isla pertenecía a Filipinas, una de sus tantas Islas. Su economía principal era el turismo y aun así se resistían a cambiar su modo de vida. Era hermoso el paraje, realmente lo era. Sus ojos comenzaban arder y un nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar, lenta y agónicamente. "¿En dónde estás Tenten?" Se preguntaba constantemente y los recuerdos de ella, de su piel, labios, aroma, su sonrisa, besos, palabras de amor dedicadas solamente a él se remolineaban, ocasionando y desastre en él, a penas y podía mantener la cordura cuando eso pasaba.

― ¿Estás listo Neji? ―Le preguntó cuándo de colocó a su lado una de las pocas personas que lo apoyaba en su locura de buscar a Tenten.

Solo acentuó con la cabeza su afirmación, se volvería a sumergir en aquel arrecife. Por alguna razón se había hecho viral por medios de comunicación su dolorosa tragedia, a su correo personal le llegaban un sinfín de spam dándole el más sentido pésame por tal pérdida, inclusive una agencia funeraria había ofrecido sus servicios para un acto religioso y una representación de su funeral sin cuerpo presente, eso se transmitiría en vivo a quienes quisiera. Un ataque de cólera azotó su ser aquella vez, pero curiosamente algunas personas y asociaciones ofrecieron su apoyo para encontrar el cuerpo de Tenten. La noticia de la historia de Neji había sensibilizado a medio mundo, el culpable de todo fue Lee al empezar a contactar y divulgar su historia, inclusive Lee había aceptado algunas entrevistas por diferentes medios. Alzó un poco la comisura de sus labios haciendo casi que se formara una sonrisa. Gracias a ello podía obtener los recursos suficientes para su búsqueda, desde un pequeño yate acondicionado para su búsqueda, recursos adicionales, inclusive varios científicos se unieron a la búsqueda, algunos eran para obtener fama y quizás unirse más adelante con el famosísimo Neji Hyuga. Los recursos alcanzaban hasta para un mes. Les sacaría el mayor provecho encontrando a Tenten.

Llegó al yate, estaban reunido un equipo de científicos, eran ocho, sumando a Neji y Lee eran diez. Venían de países diferentes y con diferentes formas de rastreo. Saludo con la mirada a todos, el tiempo era oro y al parecer ya se estaban acostumbrando al carácter frío de Neji. Pasaron a un camarote con el suficiente lugar para todos.

― Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí, comenzaremos la búsqueda por mar y tierra. Según los cálculos establecidos ―empezó a pegar en una pizarra un mapa marcando las corrientes ―, la corriente del mar Súlu hace una bifurcación, existen cientos de pequeñas islas donde pudo haber llegado el cuerpo de la Doctora Tenten.

― Si me permite, doctor Hyuga, podemos disminuir el rango de Islas, no es necesario buscar en todas… ― Interrumpió amablemente Helga Heinz, la más reconocida investigadora de norte américa. Miro a cada uno de los presentes con una mirada firme y segura, acomodo su cabello rubio para seguir hablando ― es cierto que existe esa bifurcación y esa llega a los cientos de islas en Filipinas, sin embargo, tengo entendido que existe un vídeo, podríamos ocuparlo para determinar la corriente y deducir un noventa por ciento hacia dónde fue arrastrada después de que se acabó la pila de la cámara ―Se acercó al pizarrón abriendo un plumón color rojo, todos estaban a la expectativa―. Vi el vídeo, el agua se veía verdosa y no tan turbia, el alcance de la luz del sol es de unos diez metros, se podían observar partículas y destellos de luz aún eran persistentes, no estaba a más de ocho metros de profundidad. Lo que la estuviera jalando provocaba demasiadas burbujas, eso indica que estaba nadando en contra de la corriente, al unir las características, en los últimos momentos se encontraba en la corriente sur ―Clavó sus ojos azules en los de Neji, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, no despego la vista hasta que vio una reacción corporal de él, ella le sonrió socarronamente ―. La corriente del sur solamente pasa por ese cúmulo de islas ―las encerró con el plumón ―, si quieren señores podemos ver el vídeo para que aclaren sus dudas ― Por último, le dirigió la misma mirada a Neji ―Estoy segura que la doctora Tenten, con su vasto conocimiento del tema, pudo deducir en qué lugar del mar se encontraba. Aún si hubiese caído inconsciente el mar la llevaría hasta esas islas, la corriente del Sur es la más fuerte de las dos, pocos pueden salir de ella.

Termino su exposición, dejando a casi todos boquiabiertos, jamás se hubieran esperado tal deducción, Neji en alguna ocasión se la había planteado, conocía la mayoría de corrientes, pero temió que con esa teoría perdiera tiempo valioso, pero ahora había alguien, casi a su nivel que lo confirmaba. Era un hecho, seguirían ese plan. Solo quiso corroborar la teoría con todos, y llegaron a la misma conclusión, fuera como fuera reducían de un setenta por ciento el número de islas las cuales buscar, Helga era buena en lo que hacía.

Teniendo el plan y la organización, se acordó que a la mañana siguiente zarparían, algunas de las islas estaban habitadas, en su mayoría eran vírgenes o había pequeños poblados con costumbres y etnias todavía demasiadas arraigadas. Se sentía ansioso, de pronto todo empezaba a mejorar y su esperanza aumentaba para encontrar a Tenten, sabía que sonaba de lo más ridículo, inclusive si él estuviera en otra situación, se mofaría de aquella sensación o creencia, pero eso era lo que lo anclaba a la realidad; El sentía que estaba viva, quizás en un lugar lejano, pero inclusive podía escuchar su voz, pidiéndole que fuera por ella, que quería regresar a casa.

Esos pensamientos siempre lo perturbaban, le hacían tener colapsos en su corazón, revolvían su mente y sentía lo que era quebrarse. Salió de su dormitorio y fue hacia el yate, lo contemplo, nunca en su vida había suspirado espontáneamente. La brisa del mar era reconfortante.

― Doctor Hyuga, pensé que el descanso del día de hoy iba ser primordial.

Lo sacó de su trance la dulce voz de Helga, la miró con el rabillo del ojo sin tener mucha intención de entablar platica con ella, pero debía de aceptar que era muy certera en sus teorías y estudios.

― Lo sé, lo mismo va para usted, Helga.

― Lo sé ―Lo imitó ―. Es solo que también es bueno que no esté pensando tanto, la vamos a encontrar, estoy segura ― Lo volteó a ver con esos mismos ojos retadores, cambió un poco su tono de voz ―. Confié en mí.

Le fue desconcertante el hecho de que aquella mujer tuviera tanta confianza en sí misma, podría asegurar que ella ofrecería su vida en una apuesta y ganaría. Esa fue la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al cruzar sus miradas.

― Eso espero Helga, te dará mucho más renombre… ―Se dio la media vuelta sin ningún interés de estar con ella más tiempo.

― La encontraré, es una promesa.

Se paró en seco. Hirvió su sangre, no comprendía la actitud de ella, ni siquiera eran tan conocidos. Quizás alguna vez se habían topado en alguna convención o algo así, intercambiaban algunos comentarios de publicaciones, pero jamás entablaron una amistad, no para llegar a ese grado.

― ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Renombre? ¿Más fama? ―La encaró ―No permitiré que lucres con esto, te lo advierto.

― Por supuesto que no busco lucrar con nada. La quiero encontrar, es una lamentable perdida para la comunidad científica ―Se acercó peligrosamente con los ojos bien clavados en las dos perlas de Neji, sabía que en esos momentos estaba totalmente vulnerable, aunque se hiciera el fuerte ―. También estoy aquí para investigar la probabilidad de una nueva especie, se ha dado vista mayormente en Filipinas, justamente por estas islas, no me conformo con poco Doctor Hyuga ― Se acercó a su oído ―Ayúdeme y con gusto la encontraré.

Solo apretó el puño, se contuvo demasiado, pero dos podían jugar ―Si la encuentra financiaré todas sus investigaciones, haga lo que quiera, solo encuéntrela ―Le extendió la mano ― ¿Trato hecho?

Helga sonrió de lado, esa mujer era totalmente diferente de cómo se veía, tenía que tener cuidado, pero sabía que la necesitaba para encontrar a Tenten, poco le importaba su investigación y sus locuras. Estrechó su mano delicadamente, podía jurar que lo trataba de seducir. Que víbora tan más venenosa.

― Trato hecho Doctor Hyuga ―De nuevo su melodiosa voz retumbaba en sus oídos.

Recién se veían los primeros rayos de sol y el yate estaba totalmente listo para zarpar. El Hyuga estaba en la encubierta estaba con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, se contenía a sí mismo, estaba impaciente por salir, si por el fuera desde la noche de ayer zarparía evitando la molesta conversación con Helga Heinz.

― ¡Todo listo Neji! ¡Tenten te encontraremos! ― Podría jurar que a Lee le salían llamas de los ojos de la emoción y energía que irradiaba, por un momento sintió envidia. Aunque se sentía decidido.

―Bien Lee, zarpemos al arrecife ― Los dos se dirigieron al camarote principal, todos estaban preparados para salir. Prendian una especie de radares y micrófonos en el mar. Estaban listos con las cámaras submarinas. Tenía que confiar en su equipo, incluyendo en Helga, aunque no le gustara esa idea. De nuevo ella le mostraba su sonrisa socarrona ―Buenos días señores, el plan es el siguiente; dos buzos se sumergirán y seguirán la ruta que hace un mes hicimos. Ambos llevaran cámara y micrófono. El segundo equipo será de rescate por cualquier incidente que pueda ocurrir ―Apretó su mandíbula y se tensó ―Helga, usted será la encargada de estos dos equipos.

― Por su puesto Doctor Hyuga, confíe en mí, no le fallaré.

― Lee y yo estaremos bajo el agua recibiéndolos, estarán listos los RC-7 para su arribo ― Observó a todos los miembros del equipo, dentro de dos días llegarían más científicos a apoyar, los mandará una universidad de Investigaciones. ― ¿Alguna duda?

― No, ninguna ―Sonaron al unísono.

Después de esa pequeña reunión el equipo de buzos empezó a prepararse, todo tenía que salir a la perfección. Todos ya sabían sus posiciones. Estaba nervioso de volver a tocar ese lugar. Estaban a una hora del arrecife y el tiempo pasaba rápido. Estuvo con dos miembros de su equipo, Max Stevenson y Andrei Thomas, ambos expertos en navegación. Los dos estaban trazando las posibles rutas a seguir. Neji se acercó a ver las rutas, las examinó y les dio un visto bueno, su semblante era totalmente serio, los nervios y la ansiedad aumentaban.

― Dr. Hyuga, estamos listos ―Dijo firmemente Helga, quien se colocó detrás de él sobresaltándolo, esa reacción de Neji le gustó. Eso lo confirmaba, estaba vulnerable aunque lo negara con frialdad.

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones y trajes de buzo. Llegaron en algunos minutos más, el plan iba en marcha y la esperanza de Neji empezaba a crecer. Tenía la firme convicción que la encontraría, así lo creía.

Pasaron las horas en la primera inspección. No encontraron nada relevante, ni siquiera una pizca de esperanza.

Neji estaba atento a cada movimiento, forma, cualquier cosa extraña o que se moviera, no despegaba su vista de las pantallas, solo al hacer algún tipo de anotación o una captura de pantalla que le pudiera servir después.

Espero pacientemente moviendo los dedos, pero su paciencia se agotó cuando vio que solamente sobraban escasos cuarenta minutos. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento asustando a los investigadores que estaban en el mismo camarote. Sin explicaciones salió del mismo con paso firme, con una simple instrucción "Cualquier cosa extraña, estaré en la frecuencia dos" se escucho cuando cerraba la puerta. Los investigadores se quedaron viendo unos a otros, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

Empezó a vestir su traje de buzo, el tenia que estar en las profundidades marinas, no ellos. A ellos no les importaba Tenten, solo sacarían fama de aquello y elevaria su reputación. Como pudo subió el cierre del traje para bucear. Tomo el tanque de aire, el snorkel.

― ¿Qué demonios haces Neji? ¿Estas loco? ―En verdad ni Lee creía las acciones de Neji, tan impulsivas, el impulsivo era él y siempre lo regañaba por eso. ―Tenemos que seguir el plan...

― Fuera de mi camino, Lee. Tenten no tiene tiempo para planes

― Dr. Hyuga, escuche a Lee ―Helga intervino firmemente ―Escuche, si no seguimos el plan, habrá menos posibilidades de hallar a la Doctora ―Le obligó a mirarla con un forcejeo ―¿Eso es lo que realmente quiere? Adelante, hágalo, desperdicie todos los recursos, sólo no culpe al equipo por su fracaso ―Se acomodó de forma soberbia su cabello y se marchó de ahí.

Respiró profundamente, vió a su alrededor, era un desastre, su vida era un desastre sin Tenten, pero también tenia mucha razón Helga, tenían que seguir el plan. De todas formas tenían que prepararse para ir por los buzos. No había nada fuera de lo común. Tenia que tranquilizarse, a penas era el primer día.

"Tenten, espérame", se repetía como una clase de mantra.

No habían encontrado ningún indicio. Neji y Lee bajaron a las profundidades para recibir a los buzos que habían hecho la expedición. Estaban justamente en la zona de desastre, donde el arrecife había sido destruido.

Se escuchaban en los radios como iban llegando al punto de encuentro, sin embargo, se empezó a escuchar una especie de interferencia.

― Un...atrapado ―Se alcanzó a escuchar.

― No hagan nada, vamos a reunirnos de acuerdo al plan ―Ordenó Lee.

Gritos se empezaban escuchar a través de los radio comunicadores. Ambos amigos se voltearon a ver y empezaron a nadar en dirección a los buzos.

― ¡Envíen al siguiente equipo!

― _¡Dr. Hyuga, no tenemos comunicación con los dos buzos!_ _―_ Habló Helga desde el Yate

Neji nado lo más rápido posible, eran totalmente gritos de terror. Llegaron muy tarde. Ninguno de los buzos de encontraban en el lugar o al menos eso creían. Empezaron a nadar cuidadosamente, despacio, haciéndose solamente señales con las manos. Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, encontraron los cuerpos de ambos buzos. Estaban heridos. Inmediatamente los auxiliaron, no tenían las mascaras para el oxigeno. Se las habían arrebatado.

Los sacaron a la superficie. Antes de salir, Neji volteó, sintió una presencia de tras de ello, pero lo que vio únicamente era penumbra y oscuridad.

 _"Aguarda por mí, Tenten"_

Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de salvaguardar la vida de los buzos y las de ellos, era un milagro que aún siguieran con vida.

Los buzos fueron sometidos en varias terapias de ozono para regular su organismo, la expedición se había atrasado, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de las personas y eso lo entendía a la perfección, aunque le frustraban los tiempos. Salió a la costa para caminar un poco y retomar la cordura.

Meditaba viendo la caída del sol, ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? ¿Por qué gritaban? ¿Qué era lo que había al fondo del mar? Los dos buzos seguían inconscientes, probablemente, si seguían esos incidentes muchos abandonarían la expedición. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Afortunadamente los buzos estaban vivos, solo que inconscientes.

Llamó su atención gritos a lo lejos, al parecer eran gritos emotivos, reconocía la voz, era Lee. Volteó a verlo, se veía alegre, al fin una buena noticia. Efectivamente, era una buena noticia, los buzos habían despertado y los médicos dictaminaron que se recuperarían en algunos días, necesitaban reposo y unos días con oxigeno para poder volver a la expedición.

Entró a la habitación de los buzos. Henry Jhonson y Tom Ruthernford eran sus nombres, eran expertos en buceo, aparte de que ellos trabajaban juntos en temas intrigantes en el mar, tenían una basta experiencia en sumergirse en aguas más turbias y peligros inminentes. Eran jóvenes aventureros.

― Lamento el incidente, si quieren abandonar la expedición, lo comprendo, tendrán su paga y el reconocimiento de la comunidad científica ―Los volteo a ver a cada uno esperando alguna respuesta no tan mala ―, solamente con la condición que me digan exactamente lo que paso ahí abajo... ―Se quedó a la expectativa.

―¿Estas loco viejo? Seguiremos con esto, hacia mucho que no teníamos una expedición de ese tipo. La última vez me tuvieron que operar por las heridas que tenia ―Alzó animadamente parte de la bata para enseñar orgullosamente su cicatriz en el abdomen ―¡Gracias a eso descubrimos a una nueva especie de tiburón! Estamos a punto de descubrir algo nuevo... ¡Coméntale la mejor parte Tom! ―Chocó su mano con el mencionado.

―¡Eso hermano! ―Guardó un poco la cordura en cuanto vio la fulminante del Hyuga ―Era un ser extraordinario, lleno de vida, con gusto moriría por ella, pero solo nos sedujo con sus ojos azules...

Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos el Hyuga ―¿Ella? ―Cuestionó no entendiendo la situación, a su mente inminente mente llegó Tenten, pero se detuvo al decir alguna teoría totalmente descabellada.

―Sí, ella viejo, lo más hermoso del mar, con una voz melodiosa. Íbamos hacer contacto, me quito la máscara y entonces... ―Interrumpió totalmente enamorado Henry

―Enfureció...―Completó Tom ―Después fue conmigo e hizo lo mismo, trate de huir, pero de nuevo sus ojos me conquistaron. Quitó la mascará, y se enfureció aún más... Quise huir pero, no pude, sentí que me jaló y después un golpe de la nada... ―Trataba de recordar, las imágenes en u cabeza eran ya borrosas.

―Lo mismo pasó conmigo...

Neji en verdad trataba de comprender de lo que hablaban, parecían disparates de dos locos como ellos. Pero ciertamente era muy raro, no había sangre como si fuera un depredador el que los atacara. Tenían varias contusiones, como si los hubieran azotado en el arrecife.

― ¿Quién era _ella_? ―Trató de elegir cuidadosamente la pregunta para que respondieran con cordura ―¿Cómo saben que era _ella_?

Se voltearon a ver ambos confundidos, estaban tan emocionados de lo que paso que no se habían puesto analizar todo.

― Pues parecía mujer, tenia senos... ―Lo dijo dudoso de si mismo.

― Una nueva especie en el océano ¿quién lo diría? ―Interrumpió de imprevisto Helga, llevando consigo dos vasos de agua. ―¿Una sirena quizás?

Neji se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de Helga y su comentario tan incoherente. ―Las sirenas solo son un mito... ―Sobo el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, todo esto parecía una broma.

― No esté tan seguro, Dr. Hyuga ―Se paró en frente de él, retándolo como siempre con la mirada ―, siempre salen nuevas especies a la luz. Usted encárguese de la búsqueda de la Dra, y yo me encargo de esa nueva especie.

Lo pasó de largo.

― Wow, viejo, esa mujer es muy intensa...creo que le agradas.

Se despidió de ellos con un ademan, intentando que no le afectara su locura, siguió a Helga, fuera de la pequeña clínica.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste ese momento? ―La detuvo del brazo ―¿Sirenas? ¿Bromeas?

Helga volteó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ―Existen y tengo pruebas, desde hace años estoy tratando de llegar a esos seres, por alguna u otra cuestión nunca he podido verlas otra vez, pero lo haré y entonces será la investigación más importante que se haya hecho, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué esta atacando de esa forma? ― Se soltó del agarre del Hyuga y siguió caminando, él la siguió ―. Por eso me interesó este caso, desde que se filtraron las imágenes sabía que se trataban de esos seres... ― Se detuvo y flechó al Hyuga con su mirada ― En este vídeo se ven imágenes similares...

Neji se mantenía prudente, no había explicación lógica, pero en lo que a él concernía y en sus años de estudio jamás vio una ni algo parecido... solo en cuentos animados y diferentes mitologías... pero Helga, dando por hecho esa locura, no era posible. Pero todo lo que había pasado en las profundidades del océano eran lo suficientemente raro para poder descartar esa teoría.

― Lee... ¿Qué opinas de las sirenas?

El mencionado se atragantó con la sopa que comía. Lo volteó a ver con sorpresa.

― Bueno, son seres mitológicos... ―Esperó a una respuesta corporal del joven Hyuga ― Se dice que las personas que tienen contacto con ellas, no regresan...

Meditó antes de beber el té que tenía entre sus manos

― Pero, al final solamente es eso, un mito ―Se empezó a reir a carcajadas. Se tomó del estómago ―. El que hace esas preguntas soy yo, Neji.

― Tienes razón... ―Dijo tranquilizándose. Estaba demasiado tenso, quizás solo se ofusco.

...

...

―SOS...SOS... La embarcación de pesca se ha hundido... ―Trataba de comunicarse por radio antes de que se hundiera por completo el pequeño navio que flotaba ―coordenadas 109.2013.14"

Fue el último mensaje que envío antes de aventarse al mar con un chaleco salvavidas. Se sostenia de una madera que flotaba, volteaba a ver a todos los lados tratando de encontrar a su tribulación. Gritaba incansablemente cuatro nombres, no había respuesta.

Con esfuerzosvió una silueta a lo lejos, encima de una roca, agradecía a la luz de la luna por permitirle ver a uno de sus muchachos. Nadó como pudo hasta la roca, pero no era ningún conocido, era una mujer.

― Señorita... ― Escaló una pequeña parte de la rocosidad ―¿Esta bien? ―Las nubes empezaron a tapar la luna ―Señorita... ―La tocó del hombro y volteó lentamente. Al verla sus músculos se tensaron, no podía moverse. Se quesó pasmado al ver con la tenue luna que eso no era humano.

Le sonrió, y lo tomó por el rostro, hizo que la mirara a los ojos, estaba decepcionada y cansada, ya eran tres tripulaciones que había hecho caer y seguía sin encontrar a sus dos perlas. Enojada saltó a lo profundo del mar junto con el humano que llevaba en las manos. Por lo menos se divertiría con el un poco y con sus ojos de mar...

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Oh por fin lo pude subir, realmente me tarde pero en una parte me quedé absolutamente estancada. Creo que el siguiente capitulo será más dinámico. Solo han pasado dos días y ni rastro de Tenten. Tranquilos no pasa nada, por lo menos sabemos que esta con el sexy Nero.

Muchas gracias por esperar y llegar hasta aquí, en estos días o meses estaré mucho más inspirada y tendré mucho, mucho tiempo para continuar escribiendo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo ¿Reviews? ¿Follows? Me harían muy feliz... y recuerden que...

 **¡EL NEJITEN VIVA POR SIEMPRE EN SUS PUROS Y SAMARITANOS CORAZONES!**

 **-DegelDKG**


End file.
